The present invention relates to wound dressings and more specifically to those which alleviate pressure ulcers. Pressure ulcers develop in situations in which the skin is in contact over extended periods of time with supporting surfaces such as a mattress. More specifically, it has been shown that any external or internal force applied to bony prominences of greater than 32 mmHg can contribute to capillary shutdown. When capillary flow is interrupted by external pressure, hypoxemia will lead to tissue destruction and tissue death. Increased pressures for a short duration are as harmful to tissue as low pressure for long periods.
Currently, it is common practice to apply a separate occlusive dressing to such wounds and then to augment the dressing with an air bed or other pressure-reducing device. Occlusive dressings by themselves do not alleviate pressure. Pressure-reducing devices alone do not provide the necessary healing environment. Also, pressure-reducing features can, by their size and stiffness, actually increase the pressure on a wound when applied over a curved body surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wound dressing which includes both occlusive and pressure-reducing features.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a wound dressing which includes within the pressure-reducing feature the ability to conform to curved body surfaces.
It is yet another object to provide a wound dressing which is easily applied by a health care worker.